1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a photocasting service system and method, and more particularly, to a music linked photocasting service and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photocasting service is provided in several Internet photograph applications and sequentially transmits photographs to users, enabling the users to view a slide show.
In a current photocasting service, photographs are arbitrarily selected and a user passively views the arbitrarily selected photographs. In this case, the order in which photographs are displayed does not correspond to relationships therebetween and thus may fail to continue to capture a user's attention. Therefore, there is needed a method for improving the presentation of photographs in a photocasting service.